


Au Seuil de la Guerre

by AnnaTaure



Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [4]
Category: L'Île mystérieuse | The Mysterious Island - Jules Verne, Vingt mille lieues sous les mers | Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea - Jules Verne
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTaure/pseuds/AnnaTaure
Summary: A peine échappé du piège tendu par les services de renseignements militaires britanniques, leNautiluss'approche du rivage pour aller chercher la fille du capitaine Nemo. Cependant, il s'avère que son tuteur l'a emmenée vers une destination inconnue, laissant une lettre mystérieuse, que ne peut déchiffrer que le professeur Aronnax …
Relationships: Pierre Aronnax & Captain Nemo
Series: La Saga du Char de Jagannath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1371196
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [На пороге войны](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514703) by [wtf_jules_verne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_jules_verne/pseuds/wtf_jules_verne). 



Le 5 décembre 1871, en fin de soirée, je posai de nouveau le pied sur le sol français. La Provence m'accueillit de façon désagréable - un ciel bas laissant filer une pluie peu profonde, derrière une étroite bande de galets vaguement blancs, un rivage escarpé, des vagues grondantes qui couraient sur les murs de pierre étroits et de l'écume hachée qui revenait sur la grève en rampant. Je sautai par-dessus les rochers granuleux, je fis quelques pas maladroits et me retournai. Les marins étaient assis à leurs rames, et Egelt se leva pour me faire signe.

\- S'il y a quoi que ce soit, sifflez-moi, M. Aronnax, dit-il. Nous viendrons à la rescousse. 

\- Très bien, répondis-je. 

Une nouvelle vague sifflante lécha mes bottes. En sortant du trajet de l’écume, je me déplaçai avec précaution le long de la paroi de la falaise, à la recherche d'un chemin discret menant au sommet. 

Dans une poche de ma veste se trouvait un sifflet, dans l'autre une lettre pour François d'Orbigny avec une invitation à visiter le _Nautilus_ , et la poche intérieure contenait un pistolet électrique avec des balles portant une charge paralysante. 

Je connaissais le calanque où nous avions jeté l’ancre comme le porche de ma propre maison, mais la piste était détrempée, et je glissai et trébuchai sur des rochers inégaux. Tous les cinquante pas, je devais m'arrêter et calmer les battements de mon cœur et éviter les accidents de malchance - ici, sur la rive escarpée, loin des courts couloirs du _Nautilus_ , je pouvais voir de mes propres yeux combien j'étais affaibli après ma blessure. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre issue – j’étais le seul à pouvoir venir chez d'Orbigny. Alors que je gravissais la pente, je me retournai vers l'étroite baie, et je devinai la silhouette du bateau que je ne la voyais. 

Il était plus facile de marcher sur le terrain plat et j'avançai sans m'arrêter ni regarder en arrière. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, seule la pluie bruissait à travers les branches des arbres. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis une haute clôture de pierre et je m’arrêtai bientôt à la porte à claire-voie au-dessus de laquelle était suspendue une cloche du navire. 

La maison derrière le portillon semblait noire et éteinte, sans fenêtres brillant dans l'obscurité de la nuit. 

Je sonnai une fois, puis une autre, sans réponse. À chaque minute d'attente infructueuse, une tristesse sourde et glaciale s'insinuait de plus en plus profondément dans mon cœur. Et si Conseil n’avait pas réussi à se débarrasser de la surveillance ? Et si la cachette de la princesse Ishwari avait été découverte et qu’elle avait été faite prisonnière ? Et François, et Conseil ? Étaient-ils aussi capturés, ou pire, tués ? 

Finalement, quelque chose cliqueta dans la maison, et une ombre trapue se faufila le long du chemin depuis la bâtisse. Ce n'était pas celle de d'Orbigny, et je n'avais pas eu d'arme. Le personnage se rapprocha et je reconnus Jacques Oray. 

\- M. Aronnax, c'est vous ? chuchota-t-il. 

\- Oui, répondis-je de même. 

Jacques repoussa le loquet, me laissa entrer, referma immédiatement et m’invita à le suivre. 

Nous franchîmes le porche d'entrée, tournâmes le coin de la maison et entrâmes par la porte qui mène à la cuisine. Les fenêtres de ce côté donnaient sur le jardin et ne pouvaient pas être vues depuis la route. 

Il y avait une bouilloire qui chauffait sur le poêle du foyer et une lampe à pétrole sur la table. Jacques ferma la porte derrière moi et leva immédiatement les mains dans un geste apaisant : 

\- Comme c'est gentil d'être venu, M. Aronnax ! M. d'Orbigny va bien, et Mademoiselle Marie aussi. Ils sont partis il y a une semaine, tous les quatre. Et on m'a laissé vous attendre. Et pour vous donner une lettre. 

\- Ils sont partis ? demandai-je automatiquement. Où donc ? 

\- À Nantes, chez la deuxième fille de M. d'Orbigny, Madame Mathilde, répondit Jacques en ôtant sa veste de pêche de ses épaules. Voulez-vous une tisane ? Il fait froid, désolé pour ce temps de chien. 

Il accrocha sa veste à un clou et se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. 

\- Non, merci, je n'ai pas froid. Pourquoi sont-ils partis ? 

\- Alors comment ne pas partir quand les inspecteurs de la police viennent dans le coin ! M. d'Orbigny est un homme respectable, mais vous savez, il est en fuite. Et à Nantes, ils ne resteront pas longtemps, vous pouvez en être sûr. Ils vont monter sur un bateau et s'en aller, mais où, M. d'Orbigny ne me l’a pas dit, et je n'ai pas demandé. Si vous en savez moins, vous parlerez moins. Vous allez mettre un homme innocent sous le fouet de ces inquisiteurs. 

Je sentis ma tête tourner. François d'Orbigny, un fugitif ? Comment, pourquoi ? J'avais peur que les espions de Spencer ne le traquent, mais j'avais oublié le gouvernement français. François avait-il vraiment enfreint la loi pour moi ? 

\- Jacques, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi tout. Depuis le début. 

Il hocha la tête, retira la bouilloire du fourneau et s'assit sur un coffre, se frottant à nouveau les mains. 

\- Tout a commencé... laissez-moi réfléchir... dans la nuit du 9 novembre, M. Aronnax. Je dors ici au premier étage, et messieurs et madame Madeleine au deuxième. Et puis je me réveille, parce que quelqu'un frappe à ma fenêtre. Je suis derrière le volet au début, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ici, il faut garder les oreilles ouvertes, mais ensuite j’allume, je vois, c'est Conseil, votre serviteur ! Mouillé comme un noyé, il faisait couler de l’eau partout. Il n'a pas voulu sonner, il a sauté par-dessus le mur, un pur bandit ! Il sait où se trouve ma fenêtre, et il m’a réveillé pour le laisser entrer. 

Jacques se versa une grande tasse d'eau bouillante et continua : 

\- Eh bien, je l'ai laissé entrer. Et il claquait des dents, entendez-vous, en novembre et dans l'eau pendant deux heures ! Bien sûr, M. d'Orbigny s'est immédiatement réveillé, il a allumé la cheminée, a versé un verre de cognac à Conseil, l’a enveloppé dans dix couvertures et a bien demandé comment vous alliez. Et il a dit que vous aviez de gros problèmes et que si M. d'Orbigny ne vous aidait pas, vous alliez mourir. M. d'Orbigny m'a demandé de donner un petit coup de main et m’a envoyé préparer du bouillon à la cuisine pour le réchauffer. Je savais que l'histoire n'était pas pour mes oreilles. Je reviens, et Conseil racontait comment il avait quitté sa planque. Je lui ai donné le bouillon, j’ai vu qu’ils ne me mettaient pas à l’écart, alors je me suis aussi assis pour écouter. 

Il prit sa tasse et jeta dedans un sac de gaze contenant des herbes. Cela sentit immédiatement le thym, l’été, la menthe poivrée. Je me souvins involontairement que Conseil et moi nous promenions dans les collines environnantes, rassemblant un herbier de flore provençale et admirant les vues sereines - si nous avions su alors comment les choses se passeraient ! 

\- Et comment a-t-il échappé à la surveillance ? lui demandai-je. \- C'est un petit malin, votre Conseil ! Il a pris un carnet pour son herbier et un filet à papillons, et il est allé de Marseille jusqu’ici, puis au champ et a chassé toutes sortes de libellules ! Il court après l’une pour l’attraper, une autre va se poser, il est presque couché et se tapit, comme s’il écrivait dans son carnet, puis se lève et continue comme si de rien n'était. Et, dit-il, il voit deux personnes. Et comme lui seul les a remarquées, il savait quoi faire. Il les a emmenés ainsi à la calanque voisine, agite de nouveau son filet et écrit dans son carnet. Les deux autres ne se sont pas approchés, ils avaient peur que Conseil les remarque. Ensuite il a pris un tournant de la falaise pour descendre le chemin jusqu’à la mer, et dans une grotte juste au-dessus de l’eau, il s’est caché. Il a attendu qu'il fasse assez sombre, et là, il a enlevé son manteau et ses chaussures, en a fait un paquet, se l’est attaché au cou et a nagé ! Il a bien failli geler, dans l'eau de novembre ! Et de là, il est retourné vers notre propre calanque, et - j'ai failli lui donner un coup de tisonnier quand il est arrivé. 

Jacques, avec un sourire satisfait, secoua la tête, admirant clairement l'ingéniosité et le dévouement de Conseil. 

J’étais ravi, moi aussi, et je fus touché aux larmes. Je connaissais le courage tranquille et le rare sang-froid de mon ancien serviteur, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait à risquer à nouveau sa vie pour moi. Je ne pensais pas que les espions de Spencer oseraient lever la main sur lui, mais il aurait pu geler et suffoquer dans l'eau glacée ! 

\- Il n'est pas malade ? m’enquis-je avec anxiété. 

\- Il l'a été, oui, mais il s'est vite rétabli, et les bouillons de Madame Madeleine l’ont remis sur pied, répondit Jacques. 

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? 

\- C'est là que tout a commencé. On a dit à Conseil de ne pas quitter la maison ni même de s'approcher des fenêtres. Et le lendemain matin, nous sommes pris un bateau pour Marseille avec M. d'Orbigny. Et là, nous avons commencé à aller dans des endroits où un honnête homme ferait mieux de ne pas se retrouver. Peu importe à qui il parlait et de quoi il parlait, ne me demandez pas, j'étais juste en train de surveiller les portes et de garder le dos de mon maître entre deux affaires. 

Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Trop tard, bien trop tard, je réalisai dans quelle histoire sombre et dangereuse j'avais entraîné mon ami ! 

\- De toute façon, nous sommes allés dans tout Marseille ce jour-là. A la banque, au télégraphe, aux docks. Nous sommes revenus à minuit, et le lendemain nous sommes retournés à Marseille. A la bourse, à la bibliothèque municipale, à la banque. Et il me semble que M. d'Orbigny a payé quelqu'un très cher, et pour quoi - vous le savez mieux que moi. Ce n'est que maintenant, à Marseille, qu'on dit que mon maître a des affaires avec le diable de mer, le capitaine du _Nautilus_ \- et Jacques me regarda. 

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Jacques, lui répondis-je en le regardant dans les yeux et il leva les yeux au ciel. 

\- C'est bien de cela que je parle, dit-il en me toisant. Je ne connais pas vos affaires et je ne veux pas les connaître, je me soucie de ma propre peau. Seulement maintenant, Conseil est parti à Nantes avec mes papiers. Maintenant, c'est lui, Jacques Oray, et M. d'Orbigny m'a dit de rester tranquille jusqu'à Noël, ou plus encore. Et si la police vient, il est tout à fait juste de dire que le propriétaire est allé rendre visite à sa fille cadette. En ce qui concerne les documents, je ne sais rien. Ils m'ont dit de surveiller la maison, alors je la surveille. 

Sur ces mots, Jacques pêcha le sachet d'herbes dans la tasse avec une cuillère, souffla un coup sur la décoction sombre et fumeuse, et prit soigneusement sa première gorgée. Je m’appuyai contre le mur et je réfléchis longuement. 

Ainsi, sauver François d'Orbigny, l'éloigner de la guerre du capitaine Nemo n'était pas possible. C'était en vain que Conseil avait risqué sa vie pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Il n’avait pas eu à conduire d’espions chez mon ami – celui-ci s’était trahi lui-même, en négociant personnellement avec les contrebandiers de Marseille. Bien sûr, cela n’avait pas encore fait de lui un criminel. Si François avait été seul, il aurait pu facilement s’entendre avec la justice française - mais il avait sous sa garde la fille du capitaine Nemo, la princesse Ishwari ! Il n’aurait pas été difficile de s'assurer que la jeune fille vivant dans sa maison n'était pas sa cousine. Jacques Oray avait raison, il ne leur restait plus qu'à s'enfuir. 

S'enfuir - mais où ? 

Bien sûr, pas à Nantes chez Mathilde, où la police française et les espions de Spencer pourraient facilement les retrouver. Selon Jacques, il était fort probable que d'Orbigny, Ishwari et Conseil avaient déjà quitté la France. Mais où ils étaient partis, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer. Chez François, au Maroc ? Chez ses amis des États-Unis d'Amérique du Nord ? En Indochine, où il avait vécu autrefois ? 

\- Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir prendre le thé, M. Aronnax ? s’enquit Jacques. 

Je me réveillai et secoua négativement la tête. 

\- Vous avez parlé d'une lettre... 

\- Oui ! Bien sûr. Je n’y pensais plus. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser quelques minutes, je l'ai cachée ici... 

Jacques se rinça les mains au-dessus de l’évier, les essuya soigneusement avec un chiffon propre et enleva le couvercle du grand coffre à farine qui se trouvait dans un coin. Il fouilla doucement de la main à l'intérieur de la farine, et en ressortit un sachet de papier ciré gonflé, hermétiquement fermé de tous les côtés et attaché par une ficelle. 

\- J'ai pensé qu'ils pourraient venir avec une fouille, ces diables, dit-il en soufflant le reste de la farine du sac. Qu'ils viennent maintenant, je suis pur comme l'âme d'un homme juste après la communion. 

Et Jacques me tendit le sac, non sans solennité. 

\- Merci, Jacques, dis-je, et je rangeai la lettre dans la poche intérieure de ma veste. Et maintenant, je dois partir. Et ne dites à personne que vous m'avez vu. 

Il répondit avec un large sourire sournois. 

\- Vous êtes insultant, M. Aronnax ! De toute évidence, je suis muet comme une tombe. Je n'ai vu personne, je n'ai rien entendu, je ne sais rien. 

Il remit sa veste, déverrouilla la porte et nous sortîmes par une nuit d'hiver humide, sous une pluie glaciale.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Cher Pierre !_ \- avait écrit d’Orbigny. - _J'espère de tout mon cœur que votre dernière expédition s'est terminée en toute sécurité et que vous lisez maintenant ces lignes, étant, comme avant, en bonne santé et plein de force. Malheureusement, des questions familiales m'obligent à quitter Cassis. La santé de Mademoiselle Marie s'est rétablie, mais hélas les blessures mentales étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à guérir que les blessures du corps. La pauvre fille se languit encore de ses parents et ne peut être réconfortée. Elle a besoin de changer de décor, alors nous allons à Nantes - chez Mathilde et Michel. Espérons que la chaleur du cercle familial et l'excitation de la grande ville l'aideront à se détendre. Je vais également rendre visite à M. Nabuchodonosor et discuter de son nouveau projet - j'ai de plus en plus le sentiment d'avoir pris ma retraite trop tôt._

_Madeleine vous salue et, concernant à la recette de la décoction pour l'estomac, l'ajout d'angélique l'a rendue encore plus efficace._

_Avec l'espoir de vous revoir bientôt,_

_François d'Orbigny_

Je relus la lettre et le remis au capitaine Nemo. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et puis, fronçant les sourcils, il revint vers moi. 

__

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? 

__

\- La lettre est évidemment cryptée, répondis-je. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans le code convenu. Après la mention de l'angélique, il n'y a, comme vous le voyez, qu'une courte phrase. Mais je pense que Conseil n'était pas sûr que Jacques puisse le dissimuler en toute sécurité, et il l'a écrit en supposant qu'il serait intercepté. 

__

\- C'est difficile à comprendre, déclara Nemo avec impatience. Mais que signifient, selon vous, ses paroles sur les blessures de Mademoiselle Marie ? 

__

\- Seulement que ni Ishwari ni François ne savent que nous avons échappé au piège, et que la pauvre fille se lamente sur votre éventuelle perte, lui répondis-je doucement. 

__

Le capitaine se détourna brusquement et, serrant les poings, longea les étagères. 

__

Comme j'aurais souhaité être un devin pour pouvoir atteindre Ishwari en esprit et lui apporter des nouvelles réconfortantes. J'avais eu foi en François, en sa sagacité et en son intelligence, et j'avais de bonnes raisons d'espérer qu'il pourrait sauver la fille du capitaine Nemo des dangers et des épreuves de la vie, mais hélas ! même François ne pouvait réconforter la pauvre fille dans ses soucis. 

__

\- Si un seul cheveu tombe de sa tête... marmonna Nemo, sans se retourner. 

__

\- Elle n'est pratiquement plus en danger, Monsieur Dakkar, protestai-je, ma voix étant aussi pleine de compassion et confiante que possible. Conseil a échappé aux espions, ce qui signifie que les Britanniques ont perdu sa piste. Pour la police française, et pour le monde entier, elle était Marie de la Fuyë, et quoi qu'ait fait François lui-même, il n'y aurait aucune revendication contre elle personnellement. 

__

Enfin, même si d'Orbigny était poursuivi pour les rumeurs sur le _Nautilus_ , elle resterait dans la famille Dufour. 

__

Nemo ne répondit rien. Il se tint dos à moi pendant une minute ou deux, faisant semblant d'étudier les titres des livres, mais il soupira ensuite profondément et se retourna. 

__

\- Connaissez-vous bien ces gens, professeur ? Qui sont-ils ? 

__

\- Mathilde Dufour est la fille cadette de M. d'Orbigny ; je l'ai connue enfant. Il y a cinq ans, elle a épousé Michel Dufour, un chimiste nantais. Nous ne le connaissons pas, mais d'après les histoires de François, c’est un homme raisonnable et honnête. Et bien sûr, ils ne refuseraient pas Ishwari si le père de Mathilde la confiait à leurs soins. Cependant, ajoutai-je avec une certaine hésitation, Jacques pense que d'Orbigny et Ishwari ne resteront pas à Nantes, et je suis d'accord avec lui. Le chemin de François à Mathilde est trop court et trop direct. Il est fort probable qu'ils aient déjà quitté la France. Et Conseil avec eux - sous le nom de Jacques Oray. 

__

Nemo retourna à la table et reprit la lettre. 

__

\- Bien. Qui est M. Nabuchodonosor ? 

__

Je ne le savais pas, et je levai les mains en signe de confusion. 

__

\- Comme il est mentionné dans la lettre, où chaque mot porte un sens caché, c’est soit un mot cohérent, soit la destination de leur voyage, déclara Nemo en me regardant d'un air interrogateur. Réfléchissez bien, Monsieur Aronnax. M. d'Orbigny n'aurait pas mentionné cet homme - ou cet endroit - s'il n'était pas sûr que vous le connaissiez. 

__

Je réfléchissais profondément, mais en vain - rien dans ma mémoire ne résonnait avec le nom de Nabuchodonosor, si ce n'est le personnage biblique bien connu. 

__

\- Si nous parlons d'un projet, alors peut-être que M. Nabuchodonosor est un ingénieur ou un architecte ? M. d'Orbigny avait peut-être parlé de lui en évoquant son passé ? poursuivit le capitaine. 

__

Quelque chose remua mon esprit - un écho vague et lointain, un soupçon, une ombre de souvenir. D'une certaine manière, Nabuchodonosor était effectivement lié à l'ingénierie, mais pas directement, comme les mots d'un poème sont liés par la rime. Je fermai les yeux, en essayant de saisir cette sensation impalpable, mais elle fondit, laissant un vide sonore dans mon esprit. 

__

\- J'ai peur que François ait surestimé ma mémoire et mes capacités d'analyse, marmonnai-j amèrement en me frottant les paupières. 

__

\- Mais vous vous êtes souvenu de quelque chose. 

__

\- Si on peut appeler cela un souvenir. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que Nabuchodonosor est humain, et d'Orbigny l'a mentionné. Mais seulement une ou deux fois et... lors d'une conversation portant sur un tout autre sujet. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. 

__

Nemo me fixa pendant quelques instants encore, puis il se détourna et se promena de nouveau dans la bibliothèque. Je pouvais voir qu'il était agacé. Ma mémoire nous faisait défaut au pire moment ! Mais il sut garder son sang-froid, sans un mot de reproche, et quand il parla, sa voix était claire et sans expression, sans ironie ni venin : 

__

\- Eh bien, M. Aronnax, laissez-moi résumer. Nous savons que M. d'Orbigny, ainsi qu'Ishwari, ont quitté Cassis de leur plein gré, qu'ils sont allés à Nantes, et que jusqu'à présent ils n'ont pas été poursuivis. Cela suffit pour établir un plan d'action pour le futur proche. Notre destination sera les îles du Cap-Vert, les mines de charbon sous-marines. Tant que nous n'aurons pas reconstitué les réserves de sodium à bord du , nous ne pourrons pas commencer nos recherches. 

__

\- Peut-être qu'entre-temps, François atteindra sa destination avec Ishwari et se fera connaître, lui répondis-je. Il a mentionné l'angélique dans sa lettre, donc je pense qu'il l'utili _Nautilus_ sera de nouveau pour confirmer des informations. 

__

\- Je n'y compterais pas. Le plus raisonnable pour M. d'Orbigny est actuellement de se tenir à l'abri des regards et de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Même si les Britanniques ont perdu sa piste, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne la retrouvent. S'ils parlent de notre connexion à Marseille, vous pouvez être sûr que tôt ou tard, la nouvelle parviendra aux bonnes oreilles. Alors, professeur, j'espère vraiment que vous vous souviendrez de M. Nabuchodonosor après tout. 

__

*** 

__

Comme l'avait dit le capitaine Nemo, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les îles du Cap-Vert. Nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire - la réserve de sodium à bord du sous-marin était presque épuisée, et d'un jour à l'autre nous risquions d'être complètement privés d'électricité, perdant toute l’alimentation du _Nautilus_. Jour et nuit, le sous-marin se dirigeait vers le sud-ouest à une vitesse constante de vingt nœuds - de nuit à la surface, de jour à une profondeur de cent pieds. Nous n’allumâmes pas le projecteur, le chauffage ne fonctionnait pas et l'eau des robinets était froide - toute l'énergie produite par les batteries était dépensée pour se déplacer vers la cible. 

__

Le 7 décembre au coucher du soleil, nous franchîmes Gibraltar et entrâmes dans l'océan Atlantique. Le matin du 9 décembre, nous passâmes en vue de Lanzarote et Fuerteventura, les deux grandes îles qui composent l'archipel des Canaries. Enfin, le 10 décembre, les pics rocheux et arides des îles de Santo Antão et San Vicente apparurent à l'horizon. Avec San Nicolau et plusieurs îles plus petites, elles forment le large arc de Barlaventu, ou les îles sous le vent du Cap-Vert, qui font partie d'une immense chaîne de montagnes, s'élevant sur le fond de la mer et dont les sommets s'élèvent au-dessus de l'eau. 

__

Déjà le soir, sur les faibles réserves de sodium restantes, nous approchions de l'île de Santa Lucia. La vitesse du _Nautilus_ chuta, comme si ses forces étaient complètement épuisées. Mentalement, je savais que le timonier cherchait simplement l'entrée de la grotte, mais à mon sens, le sous-marin semblait être un animal fier et puissant, mourant de faim et de fatigue, et rampant dans son trou avec le dernier de ses forces. La poussée de l'hélice devenait de plus en plus lente, l'obscurité s'épaississait derrière les fenêtres de cristal et les contours du fond étaient à peine visibles dans le crépuscule bleu. Bientôt, nous étions dans une obscurité totale. 

__

J'étais assis dans le salon, les hublots fermés, et mes pensées étaient agitées. Les Britanniques auraient-ils pu découvrir le _Nautilus_ , et nous aurions été pris en embuscade ? Dans mon livre, je n'avais pas nommé l'île qui était devenue le port et l'atelier de l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , ni même à quel archipel elle appartenait. Ned Land ne l'avait pas non plus mentionnée dans son entretien. Toutefois, cela ne signifie pas que le Canadien n'aurait pas pu trouver l'île sur une carte si on lui avait demandé de le faire. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'îles convenables à l'ouest de l'Afrique. 

__

Le _Nautilus_ naviguait tranquillement dans le canal sous-marin reliant la lagune intérieure de l'ancien volcan à l'océan. À en juger par la jauge, nous nous tenions à une profondeur d'environ quarante pieds. Puis l'hélice commença à tourner de plus en plus lentement - et s’arrêta enfin. Il y eut un silence effrayant. Les batteries étaient-elles épuisées au moment où nous étions à un pas de la cible ? Non, j'entendis un rapide sifflement alors que les ballasts se vidaient partiellement. L'aiguille du manomètre oscillait et se déplaçait lentement vers la gauche, vers le zéro. 

__

Je retins involontairement mon souffle. Nous fîmes surface en silence, sous la seule action de la force d'Archimède. L'intérieur de l'immense grotte était rempli d'une profonde obscurité, même pendant la journée, mais à présent, après le coucher du soleil, il y régnait inévitablement un noir sans éclat. L'obscurité et le silence étaient nos alliés ; s'il y avait une force militaire importante dans la grotte, n'auraient-ils pas dû allumer des feux et faire du bruit ? 

__

Enfin, la flèche de la jauge atteignit le zéro, et les eaux marines s’ouvrirent avec un léger clapotis sur le pont du _Nautilus_. Un instant plus tard, le couvercle de l'écoutille frémit. Il y eut le bruit des pieds qui claquaient, et des voix étouffées, sourdes et animées, mais sans alarme ni panique. Puis vint le cliquetis d'un canot de sauvetage que l'on descendait dans l'eau. Je savais qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, alors je montai sur le pont.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu en avance car je serai dehors demain soir : joyeux Noël à tous, et gardez ce foutu masque sur votre nez ! Pas envie de vous voir disparaître des radars pendant trois semaines, screugneugneu.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mes meilleurs voeux pour l'année 2021 (un peu en retard) à tous les lecteurs, et si vous vous sentez d'attaque, on va commencer par une petite leçon de chimie :)

Le faisceau éblouissant du projecteur du _Nautilus_ illuminait l'intérieur de l'énorme entonnoir de pierre. En trois ans, rien n'avait changé ici - les mêmes murs de granit bosselés qui s'élevaient autour du lac souterrain silencieux, une étroite bande de plage de galets parsemée d'énormes rochers, des voûtes distantes et le cercle noir du cratère dans lequel une étoile solitaire scintillait. J'entendis le battement d’ailes d’oiseaux - plusieurs faucons à poitrine blanche, réveillés par le soudain éclair de lumière, tournaient en rond au-dessus du lac en croassant. Apparemment, nos ennemis n'avaient pas su trouver cette grotte, ou pas pu y entrer.

Là où les parois de la grotte s’éloignaient de l'eau de cinquante mètres environ, un four avait été installé, dans lequel le capitaine Nemo produisait du sodium par la méthode Deville. Un mélange de charbon et de soude finement broyé et soigneusement mesuré était chargé dans un réservoir en acier, et tout cela était chauffé par une forte flamme à près de mille degrés Celsius. La réaction chimique produisait du sodium métallique et du monoxyde de carbone toxique, qui a tué plus d'une famille de paysans. Pour protéger ses hommes de l'empoisonnement, le capitaine Nemo avait conçu le four de telle sorte que le monoxyde de carbone, recueilli dans la partie supérieure du réservoir, fût renvoyé dans la zone de combustion par un tuyau d'échappement et brûlé dans un fort courant d'air où il était transformé en dioxyde de carbone incomparablement moins toxique. Le sodium liquide chauffé au rouge à son tour, s'écoulait du four par le serpentin dans les réservoirs de stockage, y entrant par le bas et déplaçant progressivement l'air, restant protégé du contact avec l'oxygène par une couche d'huile minérale. Tout le processus avait été élaboré avec soin. 

Je restais sur le pont et regardais l'équipage du _Nautilus_ travailler avec adresse et sans heurts. Après avoir ramené huit hommes à terre, le bateau vira et repartit manié par huit autres hommes. Des récipients de sodium vides, des flacons de kérosène et des torches électriques portables furent laborieusement soulevés pare l'écoutille. Je levai les yeux vers le capitaine Nemo alors que lui et Egelt observaient la fournaise. L'excitation était partout autour de lui, et je pouvais voir les sourires de contentement sur plusieurs visages. Nous avions atteint le port caché en toute sécurité, sans être pris en embuscade, et rien n'empêchait le sous-marin de retrouver sa puissance et sa liberté de mouvement habituelles. 

\- M. Aronnax, voulez-vous descendre à terre ? demanda Zbigniew en sortant par l’écoutille. 

\- Merci, je ne refuserai pas. 

Le canot de sauvetage glissa contre le flanc du _Nautilus_ une fois de plus, et je m’installai sur un banc entre deux des marins. Une grande bouteille de kérosène fut immédiatement posée à mes pieds. Le bateau était chargé de pelles et de bêches, de balances, d'une travée de cordes et de conteneurs vides ; en quelques minutes, nous étions partis. 

Je ne dérangeai pas l'équipage en jouant les badauds près de leur travail, et, en montant à terre, je longeais le lagon en m'éloignant de la fournaise. En une centaine de toises, la plage de galets plus ou moins lisse fut remplacée par un tas de bombes volcaniques et de morceaux de pierre ponce. Bientôt, le rivage devint presque impraticable. Je m’assis sur les rochers pour admirer les géodes remplies de beaux cristaux d'améthyste ou de pyrite, puis je descendis presque jusqu'à l'eau, figée en un miroir noir. Les rochers s'élevaient jusqu'aux murs de la grotte sous forme d'énormes échelles inégales, mais en de nombreux endroits, ils étaient plutôt instables, et plusieurs fois je trébuchai, perdis l'équilibre et ce ne fut que par miracle que je ne tombais pas. 

Je me blottis dans une petite crevasse sur un bloc de trachyte rugueux, gris foncé, qui avait l'air aussi confortable qu'un fauteuil. Le faisceau du projecteur du _Nautilus_ ne m’atteignait pas, et les murs de pierre n'étaient éclairés que par une faible lumière indirecte. Je me sentais à nouveau fatigué et faible, étourdi. Au loin, les membres de l'équipage se faisaient écho dans le lointain, installant le fourneau. Je pensais pouvoir distinguer la voix du capitaine Nemo au milieu du bruit. J’écoutais avec difficulté pendant quelques instants, puis je m’inclinai en arrière et me couvris les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais assis de la sorte ; mon sens du temps avait changé. Je pensais à Conseil, Ishwari et François d'Orbigny, et je me creusais de nouveau la tête en vain, en essayant de deviner leur chemin. En esprit, j’essayais d'embrasser le monde et de leur envoyer mes meilleures salutations - une activité qui était plus rassurante qu'efficace ! Je tentais à maintes reprises de me souvenir de M. Nabuchodonosor, mais le vide qui résonnait dans ma tête n'était pas prêt à me donner une réponse. Mes pensées étaient dispersées, confuses, accrochées les unes aux autres. Et comme toujours, quand je les laissais vagabonder à leur guise, elles revenaient vers le capitaine Nemo. 

J'essayai de ne pas penser à lui, mais en vain. Je retournais vers lui dans mes pensées avec l'inévitabilité d'une pierre jetée vers le haut mais tombant inévitablement sur le sol. Mon âme en était malade, mon esprit était aveuglé, j'étais conscient que je perdais peu à peu ma clarté et ma sobriété de vision. Combien de temps serais-je capable de lui cacher ma folie si je commençais à être entraîné dans les abysses des hallucinations mentales ? J'étais conscient que je ne comprenais pas le capitaine, que ses actions étaient un mystère pour moi, que mon discernement tant loué me faisait défaut. 

Je me souvins de la façon dont Nemo m'avait regardé après le tir de Krasnowski, je me souvins de ses mots, "Pierre, s'il vous plaît, ne mourez pas" - mais il y avait eu d'autres jours où il m'avait à peine remarqué. J'étais conscient qu'il ne m'aurait pas invité à bord du _Nautilus_ s'il n'avait pas voulu me voir, mais les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à le faire m’échappaient. N'étais-je pas un des spécimens de sa collection, une sorte de coquille rare qu'il avait trouvée lors de ses voyages sous-marins et qu'il souhaitait garder pour lui seul ? 

Soudain, le crépuscule brunâtre derrière mes paupières fermées devint une obscurité profonde. J'ouvris les yeux et je n'ai vu que de la morosité. J'étais étourdi et terrifié, mais au même instant, j’entendis des cris étonnés, un bruit, puis une faible lueur sur les murs de ma crevasse. Je n'étais pas devenu aveugle ; c'était le sodium des batteries du _Nautilus_ qui s'était finalement épuisé, le projecteur éteint et l'équipage du sous-marin n'avait plus à sa disposition que les faibles lampes portables. 

Je n'avais pas de lampe de poche, et en sortant de la crevasse, j'étais presque certain de tomber et de me casser une jambe, si ce n'était le cou. J’eus encore peur, mais je me rassurais. J'étais en sécurité, chaudement habillé. Dans quelques heures, le matin viendrait, la lumière du jour pénétrerait dans la grotte par le cratère et je retournerais au _Nautilus_ en toute sécurité. Qu'étaient-ce que quelques heures ? Moins que ce que j'avais passé dans mon bureau à travailler. 

Je me mis à l'aise et je me préparai à une longue attente. 

Dans l'obscurité impénétrable derrière mes paupières fermées, des motifs changeants s’agitaient lentement. Je me souvins être assis devant la cheminée dans la maison de François d'Orbigny, les yeux fermés, fatigué. Les fenêtres grinçaient, la pluie battait sur le toit, le bois crépitait dans l'âtre, et François racontait une de ses nombreuses histoires. 

« Vous vous souvenez de la terrible tempête du début de 1865 ? Le baromètre est alors tombé à 710 millimètres, puis un ouragan a soufflé du nord-est, faisant rage du 18 au 26 mars. Et sans cet ouragan, M. Smith et ses compagnons ne se seraient pas échappés de Richmond dans un ballon - ils auraient été abattus alors qu'ils étaient encore sur la place, au plus tard, dans le ciel au-dessus de la ville. En quatre jours seulement, le ballon avait dérivé de six mille miles dans le Pacifique Sud, et ce n'est que par la grâce de la Providence qu'ils ont tous survécu. » 

Mon cœur battit plus vite, et je pensais que j'allais me souvenir de quelque chose d'important... mais la pensée, qui pendant un moment avait brillé dans l'obscurité, se brisa de nouveau et disparut. 

*** 

Je dus m'assoupir, car le monde autour de moi changea. La grotte était devenue énorme ; elle s'ouvrait sur des quadrillions et sur une distance de soixante millions de kilomètres, d'ici aux frontières de l'univers. Je me retrouvai seul dans le vide noir au centre du monde, et je savais que ma solitude durerait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et puis la voix du capitaine Nemo retentit dans le vide : "M. Aronnax ! M. Aronnax, montrez-vous !" 

Je frémis et me réveillai. J'étais encore à moitié couché sur un rocher, et l'obscurité régnait toujours autour de moi. Mais la voix du capitaine n'avait pas l'air d'être celle que j'avais imaginée. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent avant que j'entendisse à nouveau son appel tonitruant, qui résonnait sous les voûtes : 

\- M. Aronnax, où êtes-vous ? 

\- Je suis ici ! - criai-je, me remettant debout. 

En moins d'une minute, la faible lumière sur les murs de pierre de la fente s'intensifia, une lueur dorée franchit l'eau noire, et je vis le canot venir vers moi. La lanterne à la proue, entourée d'un globe réfléchissant, brillait comme un projecteur, et le capitaine était une silhouette noire à côté. 

Je plissai les yeux contre la lumière aveuglante et les couvris de ma paume pendant quelques secondes. 

\- Professeur, vous allez bien ? Pouvez-vous descendre ? demanda Nemo avec anxiété. 

Je pouvais voir trois paires de rames qui descendaient et sortaient de l'eau noire, alors que le bateau se rapprochait. 

\- Je ne suis pas blessé. Oui, je vais descendre maintenant. 

Je m’allongeai à demi sur la pente de pierre escarpée et commençai à glisser prudemment. L'arête de granit rugueuse me semblait le dos d'un animal fantastique pétrifié au combat ou dans une agonie mortelle. La lumière éclatante de la lanterne faisait jaillir des étincelles chatoyantes à la surface du rocher. Mes bottes glissèrent sur des feuillets de verre volcanique, et des roches pointues s’effritèrent sous mes doigts alors que la pente devenait plus raide et plus dangereuse que je ne l'avais imaginé. 

Lorsque j'atteignis le rivage, Nemo avait débarqué et marchait vers moi. 

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas répondu, M. Aronnax ? demanda-t-il, en me regardant attentivement. 

\- Je vous demande pardon, capitaine, il semble que je me sois endormi et que je ne vous aie pas entendu tout de suite. 

Nemo regarda l’entassement de coulées de lave figées au-dessus de nous. Il ne pouvait pas voir ma cachette de là, donc je ne savais pas s'il me prenait pour un fou ou un menteur, mais seuls les serpents ou les faucons pouvaient dormir dans ces rochers. 

\- Vous dormiez ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Oui, j'étais fatigué et je me reposais, mais la lumière s'est soudainement éteinte et je n'ai pas osé retourner au _Nautilus_ dans l'obscurité totale. 

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appelé à l'aide ? 

J'avoue que j'étais confus. 

\- Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide, capitaine. J'allais attendre le matin et retourner au bateau en plein jour. 

\- Ne me faites pas m'inquiéter pour vous, M. Aronnax, dit Nemo avec douceur. Retournez au _Nautilus_. Ces endroits sont trop dangereux pour les promenades nocturnes en solitaire. 

Le ton de sa voix me fit mal au cœur, et je détournai le regard. Je marmonnai : "Oui, Capitaine", et marchai vers le lagon les rochers noirs glissants. Heureusement, mes hautes bottes me permirent de garder les pieds au sec pendant que je me rendais au canot. Marco me donna un coup de main pour me faire monter à bord. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous retournâmes au sous-marin. Je restai sur le pont, le canot transportant le capitaine et les marins retournant au four, qui bourdonnait déjà de flammes. Je les surveillai jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignissent le rivage, puis j'allumai la lanterne et je descendis par la passerelle dans l'intérieur sombre du _Nautilus_.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lettre codée enfin déchiffrée.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, j'entendis le grondement familier des moteurs et le murmure de l'eau de mer qui coulait le long de la coque du sous-marin. J'avoue que je fus surpris - je pensais que nous resterions dans la grotte de Santa Lucia pendant plusieurs jours encore.

Après un rapide rangement, je me rendis dans le salon. La pièce luxueuse était baignée dans un crépuscule bleuté - le plafond lumineux était éteint, les châssis en fer des fenêtres ouverts et la lueur de l'eau de mer ensoleillée se déversait à l’intérieur. A l'une des fenêtres se tenait le capitaine Nemo. 

Je l'approchai le coeur battant fortement. 

\- Bonjour, capitaine. 

\- Comment allez-vous, M. Aronnax ? demanda Nemo sur un ton aimable, en se tournant vers moi. 

\- Pas mal, merci. Mais où allons-nous ? 

\- Au nord-ouest, dans une ancienne mine de charbon, dans les forêts englouties de l'Atlantide perdue ! La nuit dernière, nous avons utilisé tout le charbon que nous avions stocké dans la grotte et plus de la moitié de notre réserve de sodium, mais il n'y en a plus que pour quelques semaines. Je veux remplir complètement les réservoirs de combustible du _Nautilus_ et ensuite démonter le four. Nous allons déplacer notre atelier dans un autre lieu. 

\- Pour que je puisse regarder vos marins se transformer en mineurs ? 

Je souris. 

\- Et peut-être puis-je me voir dans ce rôle ? 

Dans le passé, lorsque j'étais à bord du sous-marin, Conseil, Ned Land et moi avions souvent partagé le travail de l'équipage, taillant la glace dans les grottes de l'Antarctique et combattant les poulpes. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de travail manuel maintenant ? 

\- Oui, professeur, cette fois vous nous verrez en train d'extraire du charbon, répondit Nemo en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Mais je ne peux pas vous permettre de mettre votre santé en danger et d'entreprendre un travail aussi difficile ; vous êtes encore trop faible. 

Je n'avais rien à dire à ce sujet. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment remis de ma blessure et je me sentais bien plus mal que ce que je voulais paraître. Quel bien cela ferait-il à l'équipage du _Nautilus_ si je devenais étourdi ou si j'avais une attaque de de tremblements en plein milieu des opérations minières ? 

\- Où allez-vous déplacer l'atelier ? 

\- Une île du Pacifique Sud, inhabitée et encore inconnue de tous. Elle se trouve loin des routes commerciales, donc, je l'espère, elle ne sera pas découverte de sitôt. Comme Santa Lucia, c'est un volcan éteint dont les entrailles ont été pénétrées par la mer. 

\- Comme c'est fascinant ! m’exclamai-je. Je suis parti il y a trois mois seulement , et en tant que membre de la Société géographique française, je devrais pouvoir savoir si l'île a été découverte au cours des dernières années. 

\- Bien sûr, professeur Aronnax ! Je n'ai aucun secret pour vous. 

Nous nous rendîmes dans la bibliothèque. Nemo déplia une carte de l'océan Pacifique sur la table et indiqua le point aux coordonnées 34° 57′ latitude sud, 150° 30′ longitude ouest. 

\- L'île est ici, et elle est beaucoup plus grande que Santa Lucia. Elle s'étend sur plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres et est riche en charbon et en minerai de fer. Dans ses profondeurs se cache une grotte pouvant servir de refuge au _Nautilus_. 

A mon tour, je me penchai sur la carte. Cette partie du Pacifique semblait déserte, mais à environ 150 miles au nord-est du point indiqué par le capitaine Nemo, il y avait une petite île de quelques miles de diamètre. 

\- L'île de Tabor, lis-je à haute voix. 

Et je me redressai comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre. 

L'île de Tabor, dont François d'Orbigny avait parlé ! L'île de Tabor, vers laquelle cinq des passagers de la montgolfière s'étaient enfuis de Richmond assiégée ! Quels étaient leurs noms ? Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett, Herbert Brown, Pencroft et… 

\- Professeur, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Nemo avec anxiété. 

\- Oh, je suis un idiot, répondis-je avec excitation. Eh bien, il s'appelait Nabuchodonosor, bien sûr ! Nab, le serviteur de M. Smith ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? 

En un instant, Nemo était à mes côtés, ses mains ses mes épaules, et me secouait légèrement. 

\- Vous vous êtes souvenu, Professeur ! Qui est-il ? Dites-le-moi ! 

J'étais comme brûlant, j'avais la gorge serrée et toutes les pensées s'envolaient de ma tête en même temps. Pendant quelques instants, le capitaine et moi nous regardâmes en silence. 

Je me donnai la peine de réfléchir, puis je reculai d’un pas et il desserra les mains, la mine rembrunie. 

\- Je vous demande pardon, M. Aronnax. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi tout ce que vous savez sur ces personnes, dit-il sur un ton plus formel. 

Je reculai encore, puis me retournai et longeai les rayonnages des bibliothèques, me frottant le front et luttant pour me ressaisir. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et il me fallut quelques respirations profondes pour maîtriser ma voix. 

\- Ce Nabuchodonosor, ou Nab, était autrefois esclave, depuis affranchir chez Cyrus Smith, un ingénieur militaire du Massachusetts et un des officiers d'état-major du général Grant. Une histoire remarquable, digne d'un roman d'aventures, leur est arrivée. Lorsque M. Smith a été capturé par les Sudistes et piégé dans la ville assiégée de Richmond, son fidèle serviteur Nab s'est faufilé jusque dans leurs rangs. Avec trois autres hommes courageux, ils ont réussi à voler un ballon préparé pour Jonathan Forster et ses hommes, qui espéraient ainsi échapper à l'encerclement et faire appel à l'aide de l'armée du général Lee. Cela s'est produit en mars 1865, lors d'une terrible tempête. La tempête a aidé Cyrus Smith et ses camarades à s'échapper de Richmond, et elle a aussi failli les détruire. Les fugitifs ont passé cinq jours dans une gondole en ballon et, lorsque le vent a commencé à se calmer, ils se sont retrouvés au-dessus de l'océan, loin de toute terre. 

\- Mais ils avaient été sauvés par toute la publicité faite autour de cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? dit Nemo sur un ton plus doux en écoutant attentivement mon histoire. 

\- Oui, M. Dakkar, ils ont été sauvés. Le 24 mars, le ballon s'est approché de l'île de Tabor. M. Smith, Nab et les autres ont presque miraculeusement réussi à descendre de la nacelle sur ce minuscule morceau de terre perdu dans le Pacifique... Ils ont passé quatre ans sur l'île - non pas comme naufragés, mais comme colons. Quand un bateau est finalement venu les chercher, ils avaient une maison solide, un moulin, des potagers cultivés, une grange avec des chèvres domestiquées et leurs propres vêtements faits maison. Ils ont même fabriqué des outils à partir du minerai de fer qu'ils ont trouvé sur l'île ! 

\- Vous pensez donc que M. d'Orbigny et Ishwari sont allés à l'île de Tabor ? demanda Nemo avec incrédulité. 

\- Non, répondis-je en secouant la tête. Au cours de l'été 1869, M. Smith est retourné aux États-Unis avec ses compagnons. François m'a dit qu'ils avaient juré de ne pas se séparer. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient acheté des terres dans l'Iowa et qu'ils y avaient créé une sorte de commune et en même temps un magasin d'inventions : ils y fabriquaient des machines et des mécanismes sur mesure, soudaient de l'acier, fabriquaient des instruments de mesure et, grâce aux relations de Gedeon Spilett, ils avaient les dernières nouvelles des inventions et des découvertes scientifiques. 

\- Tiens donc. 

\- Maintenant, la lettre de François est très claire, poursuivis-je avec enthousiasme. Il a écrit qu'il allait rendre visite à M. Nabuchodonosor et discuter de son projet, et a ajouté qu'il avait pris sa retraite trop tôt. Apparemment, cela signifie que lui et Ishwari sont en route pour la communauté de M. Smith. Les anciens colons de l'île de Tabor sont des personnes courageuses, intelligentes et ingénieuses, qui sont toutes de farouches opposants à l'esclavage, et ils contribueront certainement à mettre la princesse Ishwari à l'abri d'éventuelles persécutions. 

Nemo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, pensif, et se promena également dans la bibliothèque. Je pouvais voir qu'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Aussi étranges et effrayantes que fussent ces pensées, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un feu sombre et ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire froid et rusé. Il plia la carte et la rangea sur l'étagère, puis il retourna à la table jonchée des plans de la torpille. 

\- Vous dites que la société de M. Smith prend des commandes de machines ? marmonna-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il s'adressait plus à lui-même qu'à moi. Bon, d'accord. Il est temps de rappeler à quelqu'un qu'il ne fait pas les vagues. 

\- Que voulez-vous dire, capitaine ? demandai-je avec anxiété. 

\- Changement de plan, M. Aronnax. Nous allons vers le nord. Les mines de charbon devront attendre. 

Sur ce, Nemo se retourna et sortit de la bibliothèque par une porte menant à un couloir latéral.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand j'étais môme, je vénérais presque le capitaine. Et puis j'ai grandi, et mes réflexions ont pris un tour très similaire à ce chapitre.

Les 11, 12 et 13 décembre 1871, le _Nautilus_ se dirigea vers le nord à une vitesse moyenne d'environ 25 nœuds. Le capitaine Nemo ne se montra pas. Marco, qui apportait quotidiennement le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner dans ma cabine, haussait les épaules quand je lui demandais où nous allions.

\- Le Nord, M. Aronnax ! répondait-il dans l'indifférence la plus totale. 

Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait reçu l'ordre de me tenir dans l'ignorance, mais plutôt qu'il ne connaissait même pas la destination de notre voyage. 

Les fenêtres du salon étaient ouvertes pendant quelques heures chaque jour, et je passais mon temps à observer l'océan et ses habitants. Il y avait peu de poissons assez rapides et agiles pour accompagner le _Nautilus_ pendant de longues périodes – je vis cependant un thon d'un mètre cinquante au corps puissant et fuselé, bleuâtre, comme métallique, des requins gris-bleu ou makos - prédateur rapide et impitoyable, attaquant sans peur et des proies plus grandes que lui -, un espadon au museau fortement allongé, de la forme d'une épée pointue. Une fois, j'eus la chance de repérer un sériole, ou baleine bleue - un énorme animal marin de la famille des poissons rayés, qui n'a pas de dents et se nourrit de plancton. Malheureusement, le géant ne voulut pas accompagner le sous-marin et ne me donna pas l'occasion de l'examiner en détail. 

Ma vie n'était pas menacée, j'étais à bord du _Nautilus_ sur lequel je souhaitais de tout cœur me trouver, je faisais enfin ce que j'aimais - étais-je heureux ou au moins en paix ? Hélas, non. Les derniers mots du capitaine Nemo avaient réveillé mes vieilles craintes, rempli mon âme d'une douloureuse anxiété. Et si le capitaine ne se contentait pas de ridiculiser nos ennemis et, après avoir heureusement échappé à tous les pièges, recommençait à attaquer des navires ? Et notre cap n'était-il pas pointé sur les rivages de l'Angleterre, où sa soif de vengeance pourrait être étanchée par un riche butin de guerre ? 

Que ferais-je si le capitaine Nemo recommençait à couler les navires ? Cette pensée me transperça le cerveau, me remplit d'une peur épuisante, me priva de paix et de sommeil. Je me répétais qu'il n'y avait pas de raison suffisante pour une telle frayeur, car deux ans et demi s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Bristol avait été coulé. Et puis je sus que je me mentais à moi-même. Je connaissais la fierté, le courage et la détermination inébranlables du capitaine du _Nautilus_ , et la difficulté avec laquelle il avait supporté notre emprisonnement dans la mer Noire. En plaçant un agent à bord du sous-marin, en nous attirant dans un piège dont nous pouvions à peine nous échapper, les Britanniques nous avaient déclaré la guerre, volontairement ou non, et il n'était pas dans le caractère du prince Dakkar de se dérober à ce défi. Mais la pensée des centaines et des milliers d'innocents qui seraient envoyés par le fond par sa volonté me tourmentait insupportablement. 

Le soir du 13 décembre, j’étais presque décidé à parler au capitaine Nemo de l'objet de notre voyage incessant vers le nord, et je fis les cent pas dans ma cabine pendant deux bonnes heures en répétant mon discours. Je n'en avais pas besoin, car la cabine du capitaine était vide, et il ne se trouvait ni dans le salon, ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la salle à manger. Je me rendis à l'arrière, dans la salle des machines, et pendant quelques minutes, je frappai à la porte verrouillée. Il n'y avait personne pour y répondre ; il se peut qu’elle eût été vide, ou que mes coups eussent été étouffés par le bruit des machines. Après avoir hésité, je frappai à la porte des quartiers de Stefan, mais encore une fois en vain. Les choses jouaient définitivement contre moi en ce jour ! Je retournai dans ma chambre, frustré, déterminé à obtenir une réponse demain - si ce n'était du capitaine lui-même, alors de son second. 

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, un silence inhabituel et un mouvement de balancement perceptible me signalèrent que notre marche s'était arrêtée et que le sous-marin avait fait surface. En arrivant sur le pont, je vis une douzaine de marins sortir des filets, apparemment lancés la veille et à présent pleins de poissons. Ni le capitaine ni son second n'étaient sur le pont. 

Je m’avançai jusqu’au seuil du gaillard d'avant et m’assis près du hublot à l'arrière de celui-ci, afin de ne gêner personne. Il n'y avait personne à la barre et l’endroit était désert. Il y avait un vent vif, en rafales, et des nuages blancs déchiquetés striaient le ciel bleu vif. Les vagues qui se brisaient sur la proue du _Nautilus_ léchaient parfois le pont de leur écume et éclaboussaient mes bottes. La température semblait n'être que de quelques degrés au-dessus de zéro sur l'échelle Celsius. 

Je regardai attentivement l'horizon. Il n'y avait que le ciel et la mer partout, pas un seul morceau de terre ! Cependant, je n’aurais pas dit que cette mer était déserte. Au nord-est, un épais panache de fumée noire s’élevait à la surface de l'océan. Au sud et au sud-ouest, je repérai deux voiliers, et un autre loin à l'ouest. Je réalisai que nous étions sur des voies de navigation très fréquentées. 

Une heure environ s’était écoulée lorsque le capitaine Nemo arriva enfin sur le pont avec sa longue-vue. Il venait de se retourner et regardait maintenant avec attention le navire qui avait déjà tourné du nord-est au nord-ouest. Il n'était plus qu'à huit kilomètres de là. Sa vitesse, que j’estimai à quinze nœuds, et son aspect aérodynamique laissaient penser qu'il s'agissait de l'un des plus récents navires de transport de passagers en service entre l'Europe et l'Amérique. 

Je me rapprochai. 

\- Bonjour, capitaine. Puis-je demander où nous allons ? 

Nemo abaissa la longue-vue et plissa les yeux. 

\- Cela dépend de ce que vous me direz sur ce vaisseau. 

Et il me tendit la longue-vue. 

Je la pointai vers le navire qui s'éloignait maintenant. Je connaissais la silhouette de ce navire - j'avais vu sa photo dans les journaux il y avait quatre ou cinq mois. 

\- C'est l' _Atlantic_ , le nouveau paquebot de la White Star Line, répondis-je. Il a été lancé il y a seulement un an et, à la fin de l'été, il a remporté le Ruban bleu de l'Atlantique, et a été le navire le plus rapide du service entre Liverpool et New York. 

\- Là, dit Nemo, et je vis à nouveau le sourire froid et prédateur sur ses lèvres. 

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, capitaine ?! 

\- Rappelons-nous au bon souvenir de nos amis. 

Il tourna brusquement les talons et se dirigea vers l'écoutille. 

En quelques instants, la coque du _Nautilus_ trembla violemment, l'hélice se mit en marche et le sous-marin entama un large balayage qui le dirigea vers l’ouest de l’Atlantique. 

Je me tenais sur le pont, ma longue-vue à la main, à la fois accablé et confus. Que faisait le capitaine Nemo ? Et à quels "amis" devons-nous nous rappeler ? Ne faisait-il pas référence au Colonel Spencer et aux renseignements militaires britanniques ? Je portai l’objectif à mes yeux de temps en temps. Nous étions à huit kilomètres de l' _Atlantic_ , nous ne nous en approchions pas, mais nous n'étions pas non plus à la traîne. 

Après quelques heures, j’eus finalement froid et je redescendis dans ma cabine. Un déjeuner chaud m'y attendait - comme toujours, très savoureux et magnifiquement servi. Je mangeais cependant presque sans pouvoir le goûter, saisi par des pensées anxieuses. Le _Nautilus_ se dirigeait vers l'ouest, à la poursuite d'un paquebot britannique - pourquoi ? Nous n'allions pas le poursuivre jusqu'au port de New York ! Nemo attendait-il vraiment la nuit pour le couler ? Cette seule pensée me gela le cœur et me noua la gorge. 

Quand j'eus fini mon dîner, je retournai sur le pont.Un nuage bas flottait à présent au-dessus des eaux noires agitées, et un vent d'ouest passable me battait au visage et m’obligeait au silence. Nous étions encore à quatre ou cinq milles derrière l' _Atlantic_. Je pouvais voir à travers l’eau pulvérisée dans l'air comme une silhouette floue, et je doute qu'ils eussent pu nous apercevoir avec un longue-vue même puissante. 

Alors que l'obscurité commençait à tomber, Zbigniew remonta sur le pont. 

\- M. Aronnax, descendez, nous plongeons ! cria-t-il. 

Sur des jambes raides, je marchai jusqu’à l’écoutille et saisis la main courante. 

\- Allons-nous attaquer l' _Atlantic_ ? 

\- Oui, nous allons jouer au chat et à la souris avec le Britannique, dit-il avec un large sourire. Et vous feriez mieux d’aller vous reposer, sinon vous allez tourner en rond pour rien et vous ne pourrez plus tenir vos pieds. 

\- Bon sang, Zbigniew ! C'est un navire civil ! 

Il haussa les épaules, me montrant que cela ne le concernait pas, et ferma soigneusement l’écoutille. Le signal de fermeture dut parvenir au rouf et à la salle des machines, car à peine avais-je descendu la passerelle que j'entendis le sifflement des ballasts en cours de remplissage. 

Zbigniew s'éloigna. Je fis aussi quelques pas dans le couloir, une terreur aveugle s'élevant en moi comme l'eau dans une inondation - lentement mais inexorablement. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait, comme si j'étais pris dans une folie, une hallucination, un cauchemar. Des centaines d'innocents étaient sur le point de perdre la vie - et pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de monter à bord d'un navire battant le mauvais pavillon ? 

Le grondement des moteurs s'intensifia et je fus projeté en arrière - le _Nautilus_ accélérait. Je m’agrippai au mur d'acier pour ne pas tomber. Il tremblait légèrement, comme si le sous-marin était rempli d'impatience de porter le coup fatal. Pendant quelques instants, je n'eus plus de pensée cohérente en tête mais une terreur impuissante tandis que les fantômes noirs du _Bristol_ en plein naufrage scintillaient à nouveau devant mes yeux - se bousculant contre les bastingages, s'accrochant aux mâts, vacillant, se noyant dans l'eau glacée. 

En me remettant sur pied, je m’écartai du mur et me dirigeai vers la passerelle menant au couloir supérieur et au rouf. Cela ne devrait pas se reproduire. Je préférais mourir que de laisser l' _Atlantic_ couler.


	6. Chapitre 6

Le rouf était inondé d'une lueur vert bleuté issue de l'eau de mer éclairée par le projecteur du _Nautilus_. Nemo était à la barre, et Knud, le timonier, avait la main sur un panneau de boutons et de leviers. Au-dessus de nous, à une distance de quinze à vingt pieds, la surface telle un miroir argenté se balançait et se précipitait vers l'arrière, séparant l'air et l'eau.

Dès que j’entrai, Knud se retourna par surprise dans ma direction. Il regarda devant lui, là où la poupe blanche de l' _Atlantic_ , avec ses deux hélices en rotation, se voyait à travers la brume verdâtre. 

\- Capitaine, ne faites pas ça ! criai-je. 

\- Qui vous a donné la permission de venir dans la cabine, Monsieur Aronnax ? demanda froidement Nemo sans se retourner. Retournez dans vos quartiers immédiatement ! 

\- L' _Atlantic_ est un navire civil ! Il y a des enfants à bord, capitaine. Des enfants qui ne vous ont pas fait de mal. 

\- Quoi ? 

Knud fronça les sourcils. 

\- Mais nous n'allions pas… 

\- Knud ! Knud ! rugit Nemo. 

Je regardais avec horreur la poupe de l'Atlantique qui s'approchait rapidement. Knud s'empressa de revenir à la barre, mais Nemo arriva le premier. Il tint la barre d’une main et activa le levier qui faisait plonger le _Nautilus_ , puis se glissa sous la quille du bateau à vapeur en le touchant presque. 

Pendant quelques secondes, nous restâmes dans une forme d’étourdissement. 

\- Bon Dieu, nous avons failli le couler, murmura Knud d'une voix tremblante, et fit le signe de croix sur sa tête. 

J'avais le dos au mur et je tremblais au point d'en avoir mal aux dents. Le capitaine semblait lui aussi trembler, mais de rage. 

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'hélice du _Nautilus_ commença à ralentir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêtât complètement. Il en enclencha une autre et le projecteur s'éteignit. Le rouf fut inondé d'une obscurité gris-bleu clair. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Nemo se tourna vers nous. 

Knud se retourna en titubant pour croiser son regard. 

\- Swenson, deux jours d’arrêts, grogna Nemo. Et laissez-nous. 

\- Oui, répondit-il avec empressement. 

La porte se referma avec fracas, et le capitaine se rapprocha de moi. Son visage était blanc dans la pénombre soudaine, et ses yeux étaient féroces et implacables. Une fois de plus, je regardai le visage du terrible juge qui avait assisté à la perte de la frégate _Bristol_ ! Et une fois de plus, mon âme fut saisie, comme elle l'avait été alors, par un froid débilitant. 

\- M. Aronnax, pensiez-vous pouvoir faire quelque chose ? dit Nemo avec colère. 

\- Capitaine, je peux être puni si vous le souhaitez, mais vous ne pouvez pas couler ce navire, dis-je d’un ton quelque peu provocateur. 

\- Je ne veux pas couler ce navire, mais il y aura des conséquences. 

Je cillai. Avais-je bien entendu ? 

\- Comment avez-vous pu penser à une telle chose ? dit Nemo, et j’entendis l'amertume dans sa voix. Pensez-vous toujours que je suis un monstre qui tue des innocents avec facilité ? N'avez-vous rien appris de ce qui est arrivé à François d'Orbigny et à l' _Abraham Lincoln_ ? 

\- Je n'ai pas… 

Je m’arrêtai de parler et me passai des mains tremblantes sur le front. Je croyais me réveiller d'un cauchemar, d'un oubli fiévreux. 

\- Mon Dieu, pourquoi donc ? 

\- Parce que c'est un message à Ishwari et à M. d'Obigny. Dans trois ou quatre jours, l' _Atlantic_ arrivera à New York, dans 24 heures, le _Nautilus_ sera dans tous les journaux. Ou connaissez-vous un autre moyen d'informer Ishwari de manière fiable et rapide que nous sommes sortis du piège ? 

Je fixai le capitaine. Nemo était en colère, mais pas du tout furieux. Il me regardait avec indignation et amertume, avec une étrange nostalgie, et je me sentais comme un somnambule qui s'est réveillé au bord d'une falaise. En un instant, je vis les choses différemment - j'avais fait irruption dans la timonerie pendant les manœuvres, j'avais distrait le timonier, et par ma faute le _Nautilus_ avait failli endommager l' _Atlantic_ de son éperon ! 

\- Vous êtes-vous calmé, M. Aronnax ? demanda Nemo après une pause. 

\- Oui... oui. Seigneur, capitaine, qu'ai-je fait ? 

\- Nous en parlerons plus tard. Retournez dans vos quartiers et n’en sortez pas sans ma permission. Considérez que vous êtes assigné à résidence. 

\- Oui, répondis-je, et je quittai le poste de pilotage. 

*** 

Je m’allongeai sur mon lit sans me déshabiller et fermai les yeux. Je me sentais brisé et stupéfait. La terreur qui m'avait envahi sur la passerelle s’était dissipée, laissant une faiblesse étourdissante dans tout mon corps et un bourdonnement silencieux dans mes oreilles. 

Le _Nautilus_ faisait à nouveau le tour de l' _Atlantic_ , jouant avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec la frégate _Abraham Lincoln_. Les machines rugissaient, j'étais ballotté d'avant en arrière vers l'une ou l'autre paroi, parfois le sous-marin plongeait brusquement, et je sentais la panique habituelle de tomber dans l'abîme. Là-haut, plusieurs centaines de personnes regardaient le sous-marin avec terreur, inconscientes de leur sort et ne sachant pas que le "diable des mers" ne faisait que les effrayer. 

Je savais que Nemo ne coulerait pas un navire civil - il l'avait dit sans hésiter. Pourtant, j'écoutais avec une anxiété assourdissante ce que nous faisions, pour voir s'il y aurait un cliquetis et un hurlement de métal déchiré. Je me sentais un peu perdu entre le présent et le passé, entre l' _Atlantic_ et le _Bristol_ qui coulait, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'accrocher à la couverture alors que le _Nautilus_ accélérait, pour se précipiter de nouveau sous la quille, dans une pluie de lumière électrique, évidemment. Il fallut environ trois heures pour que le bruit des moteurs s'atténuât et s'estompât, et je savais, grâce à la douceur de notre avancée, que nous avions laissé le malheureux _Atlantic_ tout seul. Où allions-nous ? J'aurais pu aller dans le salon pour regarder les instruments, mais je me souvins de ma mise aux arrêts, et je ne voulais pas désobéir aux ordres du capitaine. 

Vers neuf heures du soir, Marco entra et m'apporta le dîner. Il me regardait avec crainte et curiosité pendant qu'il me servait, et je savais que la rumeur de l'incident dans la cabine avait déjà atteint l'équipage. Je ne doutais pas que je serais puni, mais cela ne m'effrayait pas - n'avais-je pas l'intention de payer de ma vie il y a quelques heures pour empêcher la perte de l' _Atlantic_ ? Le caractère cruel du commandant du _Nautilus_ était manifestement connu de l'équipage, et Marco s'attendait évidemment à ce qu'un terrible sort me tombât sur la tête. 

\- Où allons-nous ? demandai-je. 

\- Au sud, M. Aronnax ! Retour aux mines de charbon, répondit-il avec empressement. 

Je lui fis un signe de tête. La chose la plus judicieuse à faire était de rétablir l'approvisionnement en sodium à bord et de préparer le déménagement de l'atelier vers l’autre île. Que nous le voulions ou non, le message pour Ishwari était également un message au Colonel Spencer et à toute la machine de guerre britannique. Avant de rencontrer l' _Atlantic_ , nous étions à l'affût, personne ne savait si nous avions réussi à survivre à la percée du Bosphore, mais en nous lançant à la poursuite du navire de passagers qui avait remporté le Ruban bleu de l'Atlantique, nous avions défié à la fois la Grande-Bretagne et les États-Unis d'Amérique. 

Après avoir dîné, remercié et laissé partir Marco, je pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire mon journal, puis j'éteignis la lumière, allumai la veilleuse et me couchai. 

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'endormir. 

A travers le faible grondement des machines j'entendis le bouton de la porte tourner et les charnières grincer. J'ouvris les yeux et ressentis un tremblement involontaire - le capitaine Nemo se tenait devant moi. Je me levai en hâte, mais il se pencha vers le lit et, appuyant de la main sur ma poitrine, me força à rester en place, puis s'assit à côté de moi. 

\- Allongez-vous, Professeur, allongez-vous. Je vais bientôt partir. 

Je m’appuyai sur les oreillers, saisi par une profonde excitation, mon cœur battant aussi fort que s'il voulait me casser les côtes et rester dans sa paume. Nemo ne pouvait pas manquer de le sentir battre - j'espérai qu'il pensait simplement que j'avais peur ! Pendant une minute ou deux, il maintint sa main sur ma poitrine et me considéra en silence, étudiant mon visage. 

\- M. Aronnax, nous avons agi lors d'une scène aujourd'hui qui ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, déclara-t-il. Vous avez dit à plusieurs reprises que vous vous considérez comme un membre de l'équipage du _Nautilus_. Je suis prêt à vous accepter en cette qualité, mais seulement à la condition que vous m'obéissiez complètement et sans poser de questions. Vous savez que je vous écoute. Vous pouvez discuter avec moi, vous pouvez être en désaccord avec moi, et vous pouvez être sûr que je vous écouterai et que je comprendrai. Mais si je donne un ordre, il doit être obéi, même si cet ordre vous semble cruel ou ridicule. Je dois être sûr que pendant une bataille, vous ne commencerez pas à peser le degré de culpabilité de notre ennemi, et que vous n'interviendrez pas auprès de l'équipage au cas où ce degré vous semblerait soudain insuffisant. 

\- Je suis toujours de votre côté, capitaine, répondis-je doucement. 

\- Toujours ? 

C'était comme si une lumière vacillait dans ses pupilles. 

Je fermai les yeux. J'avais l'impression de me trouver au bord d'un précipice, et qu'il ne restait qu'un demi- pas à faire pour tomber dans l'abîme. 

\- Toujours, sauf quand on tue des innocents. 

Nemo se leva brusquement. 

\- Où avez-vous trouvé les innocents, M. Aronnax ? Sur un navire de guerre britannique ? s’exclama-t-il avec colère. 

Je m’assis dans le lit avec la couverture sous le menton. J'avais la tête qui tournait. C'était la première fois que Nemo m'offrait une place dans l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , mais aurais-je pu lui donner un blanc-seing, et être complice de toutes ses actions, bonnes ou mauvaises ? Il y avait assez de ténèbres dans l'âme du capitaine. Et je ne les verrais pas ? Mais voyant cela aussi, ne devrais-je pas adoucir son cœur et le détourner du mal autant que je le pouvais ? 

\- Professeur, je sais que vous voulez la paix, dit Nemo de façon apaisante. Mais il n'y aura pas de paix. Et non pas parce que je ne me soumettrai jamais à l'esclavage de mon pays, car je ne le ferai pas. Mais parce que l'Empire britannique n'est pas satisfait de la mort du prince Dakkar. Maintenant, ils doivent aussi détruire le capitaine Nemo ! Dans leur insatiable avidité, ils consommeront le monde entier, terres et océans ! Ils veulent le _Nautilus_ , et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ils ne reculeront pas, et je ne reculerai pas ou n'abandonnerai pas. 

Dans une excitation visible, il faisait les cent pas dans la cabine. Je gardai les yeux sur lui. 

\- Je n'ai jamais violé votre conscience, M. Aronnax, même lorsque seules les circonstances nous liaient. Et je n'exige pas de réponse de votre part maintenant. Réfléchissez. Êtes-vous prêt à partager mon destin ? Ou devrais-je prendre des dispositions à l'avance pour vous protéger et vous laisser en dehors de ce qui vous est odieux ? 

Je pressai mes tempes avec des doigts glacés. Je pensais que Nemo m'offrait un choix, mais l'un ou l'autre résultat me remplissait d'horreur et de nostalgie. Devenir complice de son impitoyable vengeance, un soldat dans son armée - ou le quitter, rester à l'écart, garder les mains propres, mais savoir que la guerre continuait et que des gens mouraient ? Pour le craindre - et craindre encore plus pour lui ? 

\- Capitaine, n'avez-vous pas dit qu'à une profondeur de trente pieds, le pouvoir des despotes n’existe plus ? Que sont les Britanniques pour vous, alors que vous êtes maître de tous les océans du monde ? Que vous feront-ils lorsque le _Nautilus_ sera trois fois plus rapide que n'importe quel navire et pourra plonger à des profondeurs de plusieurs kilomètres ? La mer est le mouvement et l'amour éternels, la vie éternelle, et c'est votre maison, votre nouvelle patrie. Qu'est-ce que cela changera pour le Bundelkhand, pour toute l'Inde, si vous coulez un ou deux navires britanniques de plus ? Vous n'allégerez pas le sort de vos compatriotes, vous ne les déchargerez pas de leur fardeau. La guerre est toujours terrible, mais elle est justifiée si elle mène à quelque chose - et à quoi mène votre guerre ? 

\- Si je coule un ou deux navires britanniques, cela ne fera vraiment aucune différence, chuchota Nemo, les yeux brûlants. Mais il y a une autre solution. 

\- Qui est ? 

\- Je vous le dirai quand je le jugerai bon. Que vous rejoigniez l'équipage du _Nautilus_ , ou que vous restiez un invité sans promesse ni obligation. Et prenez votre temps, M. Aronnax. Pesez tout cela. 

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit parti dans ses quartiers, et je restai à regarder avec exaspération la porte fermée.


	7. Chapitre 7

Le capitaine Nemo ne m'avait jamais imposé de punition, et je me l’imposai à moi-même, en restant dans ma cabine en résidence surveillée pendant les deux jours durant lesquels Knud avait été puni. Pourtant, sa culpabilité était bien moindre que la mienne. En outre, je ressentais le besoin de réfléchir à ma situation sans aucune distraction. Je m’allongeai sur le lit, en regardant le plafond d'acier, puis je fis les cent pas, anxieux, d'un mur à l'autre. Il y avait plusieurs chemins devant moi, et je réfléchis à chacun d'eux, en essayant de ne rien manquer.

Devais-je renoncer à la guerre du prince Dakkar avec l'Empire britannique, m'en aller, laisser mes mains propres et ma conscience tranquille ? Il y avait deux ans et demi, c'est ce que j'avais fait, mais aujourd'hui, tout mon être se rebellait contre une telle décision. Je m'imaginais retourner à Paris, au Muséum d'histoire naturelle, et je sus tout de suite que c'était impossible. J'en savais trop ! Même si le gouvernement français et le directeur du musée croyaient personnellement à ma légende du village normand, le colonel Spencer et ses hommes ne me laisseraient pas tranquille. Et cette fois-ci, personne ne serait aimable avec moi, personne ne viendrait me sauver du donjon. La route de Paris était la route d'une mort rapide et terrible, et pas seulement la mienne - et si je ne pouvais pas supporter d'être torturé et révélais à Spencer les noms de François d'Orbigny et Cyrus Smith et ses amis, donner les coordonnées de l'île du sud où Nemo allait déplacer l'atelier ? 

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu m'installer au Canada, au Québec, me faire appeler par un faux nom et me perdre parmi les colons du Nouveau Monde. Mais quel genre de vie serait-ce ? Sans but, sans signification, dans une crainte perpétuelle pour le capitaine, dans un désir intolérable pour lui ? 

Non, je ne pouvais pas partir. J'avais déjà lié mon destin à celui du capitaine du _Nautilus_. Un mois plus tôt, j'étais prêt à partager sa mort imminente, mais étais-je prêt à partager sa guerre ? Je savais que son cœur n'était pas encore dur, que sa conscience n'était pas silencieuse, qu'il avait des valeurs et une forme de miséricorde. Ma parole serait peut-être la plus petite chose qui ferait pencher la balance et l'éloignerait de ses desseins les plus meurtriers. Ou, au contraire, serait-ce pour voir une autre hécatombe, pour revoir la mort terrible de centaines d'hommes ? 

Je me précipitai dans ma cabine, m’assis sur la couchette, me relevai, et je fis enfin ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis de nombreuses années – je priai le Créateur avec ferveur, lui demandant de me guider et de me diriger. Cependant, le Ciel était silencieux - je n’en attendais ni l'illumination ni un signe. 

Le soir venu, je me calmais un peu. Mes pensées prirent une autre direction. Pourquoi avais-je pensé que je pouvais m’en aller ? Le capitaine Nemo ne m'avait pas expulsé du _Nautilus_ ni ne m'avait offert la liberté ; au contraire, il avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il ne me laisserait pas repartir. Le choix qu'il m'avait donné était différent - rester un "invité sans promesses ni obligations" ou devenir un membre à part entière de l'équipage. A première vue illusoire, ce choix se changeait soudain en délicatesse et en attention à mes yeux : Nemo me laissait le droit de ne pas me sentir impliqué dans sa guerre ! Il m'épargnait, il protégeait ma conscience ! Mais avais-je le droit de lui faire porter seul le fardeau de la responsabilité ? 

J'écoutai les sons de la cabine voisine. Le capitaine était dans sa chambre. J'entendis des pas, le doux clapotis de l'eau dans le lavabo, le grincement d'une chaise. Il devait écrire, ou peut-être refaire des calculs. Je marchai jusqu’à la porte et je m’arrêtai - mon cœur battait si fort d'excitation que c'était presque douloureux. Mais je frappai tout de même. 

J'avais pris une décision. 

*** 

Quand j’entrai, le capitaine était assis à une table jonchée de plans. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait travaillé avant mon arrivée - il y avait plusieurs livres de référence ouverts sur la table, et les feuilles de papier sous sa main semblaient couvertes de calculs. Sa chemise en lin noir était négligemment déboutonnée, et j'ai remarqué qu'une fine chaîne dépassait dans l'encolure. Un bijou de mariage ? Ou un ancien gage de son autorité princière ? 

Alors qu'il traçait une ligne, Nemo leva les yeux et je m’empressai de détourner le regard. 

\- Oui, professeur, je vous écoute, dit-il avec gentillesse plutôt qu'à contrecœur. 

\- M. Dakkar, je suis venu vous dire que je suis prêt à rejoindre l'équipage du _Nautilus_ selon vos conditions, dis-je avec détermination, récitant la phrase que j'avais préparée à l'avance. 

Nemo posa sa plume et se leva d'un seul mouvement fluide. Nous nous observâmes pendant quelques secondes en silence. 

\- Que dois-je faire ? Jurer sur la Bible ? 

\- Non, professeur. Votre parole suffira, répondit-il. 

Puis il se rapprocha de moi et me passa un bras autour des épaules. Ses yeux pétillaient. 

\- Êtes-vous prêt à m'obéir, Pierre ? 

\- Oui, répondis-je avec fermeté. 

\- Toujours et en toutes choses ? 

Mon cœur se serra. 

\- Oui, j'espère que vous ne trahirez pas ma confiance ni que vous ne me ferez pas faire quoi que ce soit qui soit contre ma conscience. 

Je pensais qu'une ombre de regret... ou d'agacement était passée sur le visage du capitaine. Il baissa les bras et fit un pas en arrière. 

\- Bien sûr, M. Aronnax. 

Il y eut une pause. Nemo me regardait en silence, et je ne pouvais pas lire son regard. C'était comme s'il attendait quelque chose, et je ressentis une confusion croissante. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en dire plus, il avait refusé toute cérémonie, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? 

Puis je me souvins des angoisses qui avaient empoisonné ces derniers jours. 

\- Capitaine, puis-je me renseigner sur vos projets ? Que pensez-vous faire ensuite ? 

Après avoir hésité, Nemo se détourna de moi et fit quelques pas à travers la pièce. 

\- Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire au départ, M. Aronnax, répondit-il sans expression. Demain matin, nous atteindrons les mines de charbon. Nous retournerons à l'atelier, nous reconstituerons l'approvisionnement en sodium à bord du _Nautilus_ , puis nous démonterons le four. L' _Atlantic_ arrivera à New York demain ou après-demain, ce qui signifie que les Britanniques sauront que le Nautilus est en état de marche et en liberté. Et s'ils n'ont plus d'autres pistes, ils chercheront Santa Lucia et tôt ou tard, ils la trouveront. 

\- Et nous nous dirigerons vers cette île plus au sud ? Celui dont vous parliez ? 

\- Oui, mais pas tout de suite. 

Nemo s'arrêta devant le portrait d'Abraham Lincoln et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, pensif. 

\- Si M. d'Orbigny et Ishwari ont quitté Cassis fin novembre, ils sont probablement déjà aux États-Unis. Et à moins qu'ils ne soient délibérément retardés à New York ou à Boston, la nouvelle du rendez-vous de l' _Atlantic_ avec le _Nautilus_ les rattraperait en Iowa, dans la commune de M. Smith. M. d'Orbigny ne vous a pas donné l'adresse de la commune, Professeur ? 

\- Non, jamais, répondis-je, et après quelques hésitations j’ajoutai, mais l'angélique était mentionnée dans la lettre, ce qui signifiait que François allait utiliser notre code. Je pense que nous devons attendre une annonce dans un journal de New York, écrite au nom d'une de nos connaissances mutuelles. Pas Conseil ou Joseph Chavannes, mais plutôt Madeleine Brunnion ou les associés de M. Smith. Notes dans lesquelles l'angélique sera mentionnée d'une manière ou d'une autre. 

Nemo secoua la tête. 

\- Si M. d'Orbigny avait voulu nous donner l'adresse de M. Smith, il l'aurait fait dans la lettre qu'il a donnée à son domestique. Il a, au contraire, rédigé la lettre de telle manière qu'elle ne peut être déchiffrée par aucune méthode formelle. Votre idée de l'angélique est intelligente, mais plus vous l'utilisez souvent, plus elle a de chances d'être déchiffrée. Si j'étais M. d'Orbigny, il serait très imprudent de nous donner l'adresse de la commune par le biais des journaux. 

J'avoue que j'étais confus, car le point de vue du capitaine me semblait inattendu. 

\- Mais... je pensais que François mettrait une annonce dans le New York Times. Le fait est que lui et moi avions déjà pensé à un moyen de vous avertir des intrigues de Spencer... il y a deux ans. Par le biais de ce journal particulier. 

Nemo me regarda en coin. 

\- Pensiez-vous m'écrire il y a deux ans ? me demanda-t-il calmement. Eh bien, professeur, je ne peux pas avouer que j'attendais un message de votre part à ce moment-là, mais je ne l'ai jamais attendu. C'était pour le mieux ; si Spencer vous avait pris, il vous aurait fait taire pour toujours. 

Je regardai le capitaine avec une stupéfaction totale. 

\- Vous attendiez-vous à recevoir un message de ma part ? Mais... mon Dieu ! Je croyais que vous nous pensiez tous morts ! 

\- Je vous croyais morts, M. Aronnax, vous et vos compagnons. Quand mes hommes ont trouvé le canot de sauvetage et l'ont ramené à bord du _Nautilus_ , aucun de vous ne montrait le moindre signe de vie. Votre tête était couverte de sang... même votre chapeau en était trempé. Vous vous étiez fracassé la tête sur le banc de nage pendant que le tourbillon balayait le chenal. 

Je regardai le capitaine, saisi par une profonde curiosité. Il n'avait jamais parlé de notre fuite auparavant, et je n’avais jamais osé le questionner. 

\- J'ai alors su que j'avais commis une grave erreur. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser sur le _Nautilus_. Un homme mort n'a pas besoin de garder les vivants autour de lui. Vous vouliez votre liberté comme moi, et vous m'avez jeté votre vie au visage comme un homme insulté jette un gant à un homme insulté. Que puis-je faire ? Je vous aurais bien enterré dans un cimetière de corail à côté de vos camarades, mais il se trouvait à l'autre bout du monde. Vous donner à la mer ? Cette pensée même me semblait sacrilège. L'archipel des Lofoten commençait à une douzaine de miles de là, et c'est là que nous sommes allés. J'avais juré de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds sur la terre ferme, mais j'y ai mis les pieds pour vous faire mes adieux et vous rendre un dernier hommage ! 

Nemo se retourna pour me toiser... mais il ne semblait pas me voir, et je pensai qu'il voyait davantage les courants noirs et les brumes grises du Maelstrom. 

\- Ned Land gémissait lorsqu'ils vous ont porté sur le rivage, et nous avons vite constaté que vous étiez vivant. Je savais que le destin me donnait une dernière chance d'arranger les choses. C'était l'été polaire, vous étiez chaudement habillé, et il y avait un village de pêcheurs à un kilomètre et demi de là. J'ai hésité à laisser un mot à proximité... mais j'ai alors réalisé que je n'avais rien à vous dire, M. Aronnax. 

\- Si seulement j'avais su, chuchotai-je. 

\- Quelle différence cela aurait-il fait ? protesta vivement le capitaine. Auriez-vous renoncé à votre fuite ? Seriez-vous resté sur le Nautilus ? 

Je secouai la tête. 

\- Non, je ne pouvais pas rester. Mais... 

Je me suis tu, dans la confusion la plus totale. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu se passer différemment ? Aurais-je pu demander à Ned Land de ne rien dire sur le _Nautilus_ ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'aurait pas écouté. Aurais-je brûlé mes journaux pour les garder hors de portée de Spencer et de ses hommes ? Mais étais-je en mesure de m'attendre à ce qu'ils se comportent de manière aussi cavalière et décisive ? N'aurais-je rien dit lors d'un interrogatoire ? Mais alors Ishwari serait restée captive et inconnue 

Je relevai les yeux. Nemo me regardait avec un étrange demi-sourire, soit moqueur, soit amer. 

\- Si j'avais su que vous attendiez une lettre, M. Dakkar, je l'aurais écrite. De tout mon cœur, je vous aurais remercié pour ce voyage sous-marin étonnant, inoubliable et fantastique, pour tous les mystères et les merveilles que nous avons découverts... et puis, encore et encore, j'aurais supplié d'oublier la vengeance et de consacrer cette vie à l'étude de l'océan. Mais, je l'avoue, je pensais que nous étions un fardeau pour vous, et que si ce n'était pas pour garder le mystère, vous seriez heureux de vous débarrasser de nous. 

\- Un fardeau ? Heureux de se débarrasser de... ? Oh, ça suffit, marmonna Nemo en fronçant les sourcils, esquissant le geste de sortir de sa cabine. 

Je l’observai anxieusement. 

Quelques minutes s’écoulèrent en silence. Il me parut ennuyé, mais je ne pouvais pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un accès de franchise involontaire ou non. Peu à peu, cependant, son expression redevint plus calme. 

\- Nous n'attendrons pas de message de M. d'Orbigny ; je pense qu'il est suffisamment sage pour ne pas risquer la sécurité d'Ishwari en nous informant du lieu où il se rend par le biais des journaux. Nous chercherons nous-mêmes la commune de M. Smith. Si elle se trouve dans l'Iowa, et si M. Smith et ses compagnons sont propriétaires terriens, il ne sera pas difficile de les trouver. 

\- Ainsi, après Santa Lucia, nous nous dirigerons vers la côte des États-Unis ? 

\- C'est exact, M. Aronnax. 

Nemo me fit un signe de tête et s'assit à la table. Je réalisai qu'il voulait être seul, je m’inclinai en silence et retournai dans ma chambre.


End file.
